The invention relates to an intelligent network (IN), comprising at least one Service Switching Point, SSP, at least one Service Control Point, SCP, a number of network modules such as of the kind Intelligent Peripheral (IP), of the kind Voice Response System (VRS) which IN is capable of interacting with a telecommunications network of the kind PSTN [=Public Switched Telephone Network] or of the kind ISDN [=Integrated Services Digital Network].
In the current implementations of IN standards (AIN 0.1, AIN 0.2, CS1 and CS2), there is only provided for playing announcements by a VRS and for receiving DTMF tones [DTMF=dual tone multiple-frequency] by an IP. In the current, modern implementations of IP and VRS kind of network modules, however, there is offered much more functionality than playing a simple message and receiving DTMF tones. If it is desired to make use of said, more complex functionality, in most cases this will mean that an IP kind of network module also collects more complex information on a call from the PSTN. For many services, it is of importance to switch through, after receiving said information, to a subsequent destination, the destination being determined on the basis of the information collected. Since the IP cannot return information to the SCP, however, the IP itself will always maintain control over the call and will have to carry out interpretations, if any. The consequence is that any routing-through must always be switched by way of network modules such as IPs (or VRSs). In doing so, the available lines on the network modules are occupied for a longer period of time, which is a major impediment for the application of modern IP and VRS kind of network modules.
The object of the present invention is to see to it that, contrary to the aforementioned prior art, the IP or VRS kind of network module does return the information collected to the SCP; the network module may then return the call to the Service Switching Point (SSP), so that the line is vacated on the network module. On the basis of the information received, the SCP may instruct the SSP to switch the call through to another destination.
To attain said envisaged object, the network according to the invention provides for a control member which, on one side, is connected to an outputs of each of the number of network modules, for recording information signals given off by seach of the number of network modules, which stem from calls from the telecommunications network, offered to the network modules by way of the SSP, which control member buffers the signals recorded from the network modules, while on the other side the control member is connected to the SCP for giving off the information signals to the SCP on behalf of the network modules.
Using the control member proposed by the invention, several IP or VRS kind of network modules may be simply coupled together within one call, without special IPxe2x80x94IP interfaces or lines being required. In the event of application of the concept according to the invention, the network modules are occupied only for the minimum period of time required. Since in this concept the SSP always activates the modules, there is no interface required between modules mutually. Combinations of modules within a service may therefore be easily realized. Thus, e.g., a module for the validation of a new credit card may be easily integrated into existing services by including a module call in the service. If modules are already in use, any desired combination with said modules is possible, without the need of adjusting the interface for existing modules.
Since the SSP continuously sets up new outgoing calls when going through the various modules, it is possible to adopt a different rate for each module. In this case, fixing rates may take place by way of the regular SSP rate-fixing. If no use is made of the concept according to the invention, switching-through will have to be done by the IP kind of network module and, as to the SSP rate-fixing, only one rate will be permitted for the entire conversation.
By placing a central control member on the coupling between an IP or VRS kind of network module, there is realized a central interface point with which not only may there be driven SCPs but, e.g., also be written or retrieved information from external data bases. Said coupling is of particular importance for services where telephony services are combined with data services (also called Computer Telephony Integration, or CTI). An example thereof is the synchronization of data screens towards operators having client data and the incoming calls from clients towards said operators.
Furthermore, the concept is very flexible as various types of IPs (VRSs) may be chosen for each module. Combining modules is arranged from the SCP and switched by way of the SSP. As a result, all modules may be combined in random order. If modules (having new possibilities) are later added, they may be combined, in a service, with any existing modules.
Since the SSP continuously sets up new outgoing calls when going through the various modules, it is possible to adopt a different rate for each module. In this case, fixing rates may take place by way of the regular SSP rate-fixing. If no use is made of the concept according to the invention, switching-through will have to be done by the IP and, as to the SSP rate-fixing, only one rate will be permitted for the entire conversation.
By placing a central control member on the coupling between an IP or,VRS, there is realised a central interface point with which not only may there be driven SCPs but, e.g., also be written or retrieved information from external data bases. Said coupling is of particular importance for services where telephony services are combined with data services (also called Computer Telephony Integration, or CTI). An example thereof is the synchronisation of data screens towards operators having client data and the incoming calls from clients towards said operators.
Furthermore, the concept is very flexible as various IPs (VRSs) may be chosen for each module. Combining modules is arranged from the SCP and switched by way of the SSP. As a result, all modules may be combined in random order. If modules (having new possibilities) are later added, they may be combined, in a service, with any existing modules. Architecture proposed: